


I bet you look good on the Dance Floor

by OmegaWolfy



Series: I made dis for Blaze [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Niles is legit in like the first part, That's it, flirting all the time, i hope you like this, just flirting, kind of fluff?, tbh, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Laslow and [Name] seem to be getting closer. If spending time together, flirting, and dancing counts.What is this?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



__

A typical recruit, that was how [Name] felt about herself. Just a member of an ever growing army fighting for a cause which seemed rather confused on its own. Oh well. There seemed to be no logic behind anything they did.

Standing in a group with other chosen members for the fight, (Seriously, why can’t they all just dive into battle? The odds would probably be higher.) [Name] found herself standing between Laslow and Niles. The second of the two was readying his bow -- whoa since when did weapons that shiny become an actual mechanism for war? -- while the former seemed rather passive as he looked at his reflection in the polished metal of his sword.

“Awh, [Name]. You don’t seem very up to the prospect of fighting.” Laslow has resheathed his sword and now has his arm on her shoulders. He gives a charming smile, any second now -- 

“I just feel bad for those who will be facing me in battle.” He’s shrugging and Niles comments something along the lines of Laslow flirting them to death.

“Might as well dance them to death, then.” [Name]’s comment doesn’t go unheard and complaints from the victim rise while laughter from the other assaulter draw attention. Corrin decides to pair [Name] with Laslow for the mission. Niles waves as he is partnered elsewhere.

“So who’s in charge -”

“You can take it.” [Name]’s words are somewhat bland as she fiddles with her weapon of choice. This might turn out, or it might not. Who knows.

 

“[Name]!” Great. Ever since the mission the day before, Laslow has been a bit more obnoxious than usual. Typically asking [Name] to critique his flirting skills. She’s already decided that no matter what, she’s going to say he’s lacking.

“Yeah, what is it, Laslow?” She barely looks up from her position before the prison. There is a muffled shout from one of the prisons, that he would kill them all, yeah okay. Break out of prison first, then see how you fair.

“If I kissed you would I get slapped?” Oh, joy, not even an introduction today.

“Probably. Why, you want to risk it?” She raises a brow, though the other just shakes it off. Continuing his obnoxious flirting.

“Okay, this one is great.” He promises. He makes that promise almost every day.

“Could I buy you a drink? Or would you prefer the money instead?” You couldn’t keep from audibly groaning this time.

“Do you just try and think of these awful lines instead of sleeping?” He seems to be on a role today.

“If I asked you to spend time with me, would your answer be the same as this question?” mulling over this series of questions, one of the prisoners shouts from inside the jail.

“Just get someone else to watch the damned door already!”

“Legitimately asking, or do you want my opinion?”

 

It’s not a month later when Laslow ushers [Name] off to the mess hall. Something about eating properly.

“It would be easier to eat properly if you didn’t bug me all the time.”

“I’m wounded, truly wounded [Name].”

“If I stab you would it hurt more?”

Although most of the others nearby are confused, the two smile. Both of them rather coy.

“So, anything you want to talk about?” After getting their rations for the midday meal, they sat at one of the many tables.

“Did you notice how Corrin seems to be pairing people up?” Laslow hums as he bites into his bread.

“No? I don’t really pay attention to that in a fight. Mostly adrenalin.” [Name] shrugs and starts off with her soup.

“We’ve been paired off a few times, and I noticed a bunch of others who never seem to change.” He eyes the people around them.

“Maybe they just work well together.” Really not wanting to put too much mental power into this, [Name] changes the topic. “What were you doing yesterday?”

“Huh? Oh, everything, or a specific thing?” Laslow stops mid-bite, he looks rather clueless. He gets a response of an eye roll.

“I wasn’t watching the time, but I think it was around ten.”

“I had some free time,” Well someone is energetic today. “So I was practicing some dancing-”

“. . .I was almost convinced you were dying.” Well, that crashed his mood. Hopefully. 

“Thank you for volunteering, [Name].” Laslow grins and leans his elbows onto the table. “It’s so much harder to dance without a partner.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Shhh.” His finger is over her lips in a moment. “I know, I know. It will be difficult to reach my caliber of dance, but I’m sure you can do it.”

 

“You’re a real prick, ya know?”

“Just because I have one, doesn’t make me one.” Laslow has a rather singsongy tone to his syllables as he does a quick three step. Trying to follow in his footsteps, [Name] stumbles and ends up on his toe, again.

“I’m rather glad I wore my steel toes.” He chuckles before pulling her into his arms. “Let’s see.” His feet are on either side of hers. “Step with me,” His eyes are on the ground, thankfully. [Name] is rather flustered at his casualness in this situation.

“Could we wrap this up?” She huffs but continues to do the steps with him. They were by the field after patrolling was over. [Name] actually wasn’t minding the fact he had pulled her away to spend time together. A few weeks ago she probably would have groaned and tried to get out of the situation at hand.

“Soon.” Laslow hums, he was actually rather good at this, too. Turns out when she had seen him before, he was trying to do some kind of swing samba mix. It wasn’t going well.

“Ya know, this helps with reflexes on the battlefield.” He says, and even though she couldn’t see his face, Laslow was very obviously smiling.

 

“Tango, Waltz, two step, samba, swing. . .How many dances do you know?” [Name] is hunched over slightly, panting after a few hours of practice. Today Laslow had tossed her a practice sword and told her to fight him using dance steps as the footwork.

It was rather difficult to step tango while swinging a sword, but the dips made it easy to dodge a blow. She was somewhat upset how easily this could translate into a battle.

“Would you like some water?” Laslow has his canteen out. Was it wrong to want to punch him, because he didn’t look out of breath?

“Sure, thanks.” She takes the canister, only allowing herself a quick swig before sitting down onto the ground. “But I’m done for today.” She warns and takes another drink before passing the beverage back.

Laughing, Laslow joins her, only to lean back into the grass. “It’s funny,” He says smiling and gazing at the sky.

“What is?”

“How we’re able to do. . . _this_ ”

“Please don’t go philosophical on me, not today.” [Name] groans and leans back. Arms spread open as she lays on the ground. 

“Too late!” Laslow grins a closed eye smile as he turns his head towards [Name]. “But seriously, we’re fighting for our lives practically every other day, yet we still have the time to sit back if we want. Or dance, if we wish. I mean, I tell you pick up lines at least every day.”

“Make that every hour.”

“Can’t help but flirt with a pretty girl.” He chuckles, and waits a moment. However, the snappy remark doesn’t come. Nor does the eye roll. Not even an annoyed huff of air. “Are you okay?” Laslow sits up so he can look down at [Name]. She hums and raises a brow at him.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She didn’t seem to catch what he was talking about, so he shakes it off. Running a hand through his hair a moment, Laslow sighs.

“Nothing, nothing. Hey, I’ll see you later, alright?” When Laslow gets a nod from her, he gets up and goes on his way. He did have night patrol, might as well get ready for that.

 

“It’s good, right?” Laslow raises a brow. He had gone to making a list of what he had tried to use on [Name]. So far he hadn’t found many she actually genuinely liked.

“Sure,” [Name] leans her chin into her hand, she looks relatively bored.

“Sure?” Laslow sets his list down. “No, ‘that was so cheesy it could melt in the sunlight.’ Not even an annoyed eye roll?” The male has been noticing this more often than not. Her sarcastic responses are becoming fewer in between, sometimes only one a day. She’s agreeing to spending more free time together, and not complaining or needing to be talked into doing so.

“Laslow?” His attention is brought back to the woman on the other side of the room. She had actually invited him to her quarters that day. Instead of the other way around.

“Yeah?” she has gained his full attention.

“Do you sleep on your stomach?” She tips her head to the side, and the male is confused, the way he says ‘no’ proves as much. A small smile lights [Name]’s lips. “Could I?” It takes Laslow about five seconds to realize that she had actually just used a line on him. His astonishment fades with a wide grin.

“That was a good one.”

“Want to use it?” She looks rather dejected at the prospect.

“Only if it’s to you.”


	2. two

This was why Corrin paired everyone up. To try and keep this from happening. But even still, all [Name] could do, was ward off the enemy who wounded Laslow.

“Blast,” The male groans, Laslow’s hand is holding pressure to his side to try and quickly prevent much more bleeding. [Name] is a little ahead of him, using the limited knowledge she has on field dressing a wound. “Sure hope Xander doesn’t - gah - restrict my leisure time for this.” He groans, yet manages to try and smile somewhat.

“Think this will make me look tougher, [Name]?” She sends him a glare, tearing her cloak to get some fabric to tie around his abdomen to try and restrict the bleeding.

“Seriously, Laslow? Are women and impressing them the only things on your mind?” She reaches around him, and manages to tie the cloak off. It looked like it would be up to her to defend them if push came to shove, however, the enemy was thinning out, as the rest of the squadron fought back. Seemed as though she could keep a closer eye on Laslow now.

“Nah, sometimes I think about you, too.”

“If you hadn’t been stabbed, I’d punch you about now.” [Name]’s words are empty, they both have come to the realization of such after fighting side by side for a while now. Once the others had secured the area, a comrade made way to help [Name] lift Laslow and get him back to their sort of camp.

“For the record, until you heal, you’re probably going to have quite a bit of leisure time.” [Name] says to the other as he snorts softly.

“Damn, and I was hoping we’d be able to dance.”

“In your dreams.”

“How did you know I dream about you?” He chuckles, [Name] groans.

“You’re even more insufferable than usual.”

“Not even going to sugar coat it?”

“Would you rather I rub salt in the wound?”

“I think you already did.” Laslow sighs, and falls silent.

 

Luckily, Laslow wasn’t down too long. He was able to do most of his activities within a few weeks, which also included semi annoying [Name] to the ends of the earth. Though she didn’t mind too much, either. The day seemed rather empty without Laslow going on and on with his dumb flirting practice.

Although, he had been somewhat right about having less leisure time after he healed. Maybe it was too make sure he didn’t get lazy when resting, perhaps it was a form of punishment to try and keep him from being foolish enough to be injured in combat. Whatever the reason, Laslow was too exhausted to do much more than listen when he stopped by some nights.

Uninvited visits were becoming rather frequent. [Name] had been approached by multiple comrades about her supposed relationship with the Crown Prince’s retainer, each time she denied the accusations, but also became rather hesitant about the words as well.

Laslow was practically sleeping in his chair as [Name] poured them some tea. He mumbled something she didn’t quite hear, but it sounded as though he was requesting two sugars. The lumps are haphazardly thrown into the cup.

“You seem tired.” [Name] sips at her beverage.

“What, makes you say that.” Laslow simply stares into his cup.

“Haven’t said a single thing which could resemble flirting, your tea cup is still full, and you look ready to pass out.”

“Is that so?” He smiles somewhat, however, it’s a rather sad attempt.

“. . .I don’t mind if you stay here tonight.” [Name] offers, leaning back. She was in her full armor, that alone should have been a clue to the fact she had a night patrol. 

“No, I couldn’t.” Laslow shakes his head, and finally takes the cup in his hand, it nearly falls to the floor.

“I’m not going to be here tonight, and I don’t mind. You obviously need some sleep, and I don’t need you passing out on the way to your own room.” Finishing up her own glass, [Name] sets the used dish onto the matching saucer before standing. “If anything, please take a nap.”

It was then, as [Name] was leaving the room, that Laslow realized he might have a third reason he would fight.

 

[Name] was beginning to notice Laslow wasn’t dividing his time between multiple women in camp. (Infact, she was noticing a lot of things about him.) This was peculiar, but like most topics, she paid it little heed. He was probably still recovering fully.

They’re lunches together were becoming more frequent, provided they both had time. “You’re quiet today,” [Name] observes while breaking off part of her bread, to dip into some soup.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” Laslow has barely touched his food, too.

“Got something on your mind?” her words were rather cautious, as though saying the wrong thing could seriously disrupt the mood.

“I think so? No, yes? I’m not sure.”

“I listen to all your flirting attempts, what says I can’t listen to you now?” [Name] offers.

“It’s just, I’m not sure what exactly I’m thinking.”

“Then don’t think, speak.”

“I think, I love you.”

 

The conversation doesn’t come up again for a few more weeks. The few seconds of silence after the abrupt confession had been taken as blatant rejection. Laslow had excused himself without eating, and before he could get an answer.

_ Rejection is rejection, so why did it hurt so much coming from you, [Name]? _

“Seems like tables have turned.”

“What is that even suppose to mean?” Laslow is manning the lottery for the day. He has busied himself with pointless tasks by the counter.

“You haven’t positioned yourself into one of having the upper hand, have you?” He glances at [Name] as he says this, as though he has to make sure he isn’t missing something.

“Hmm. Perhaps I used the phrase wrong, then.” [Name] shrugs. “Either way, usually it’s you who comes looking for me.” Laslow shrugs, it’s been awhile since he had actually spoken with [Name].  Although he rather enjoys their time together, it has simply become painful whenever he sees her. Speaking had been out of the question as long as he could avoid it.

“Are you going to play the lottery, or not?” He asks, it is his assigned task, after all.

A mysterious scene falls upon Laslow, [Name]’s eyes have diverted elsewhere in the room, before lowering to the floor.

“Depends,” She mumbles, before meeting his own gaze again. Laslow’s throat has gone dry, he’s never seen her so determined about something.

“If I have even the slightest chance of winning you, I’d take the risk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Probably gonna make more too it!


End file.
